Saisons
by Dark K. Sly
Summary: Inverno e primavera. O fim e o recomeço. A solidão e o retorno. Hiver e Ressort.
1. Hiver

**N.A.: O título significa primavera em Francês.**

* * *

**Hiver**

O inverno é o fim.

É onde tudo termina e só o que resta é a espera.

É a inércia da vida em face à pausa que a natureza se permite.

Nada brota, nada surge, nada nasce.

E apenas os fortes sobrevivem a ele.

Resta aguardar pela nova estação, onde se verá quem retorna... E quem jamais voltará.

_"Time_

_Where did you go?_

_Why did you leave me here alone…" _

Era tão frio naquela casa.

A lareira estava acesa, mas ainda assim, tudo era gelado e sem vida.

E a solidão era tão avassaladora que tornava tudo ainda mais triste.

Onde ele estaria?

Com frio, talvez? Em que lugar, escondido onde? De quem?

O inverno era a favorita das estações de Hermione.

O branco da neve acumulada nos galhos das árvores e a chuva que caía à noite fazendo com que ela adormecesse ao seu som, como se fosse uma canção de ninar.

Era a sua preferida... Até aquele ano.

Não suportava mais o frio, a inércia, a ausência de notícias.

A casa nova em que estava era tão triste quanto era fria.

Não haviam trazido quase nada que lhes pertencia para ali. Era tudo impessoal, novo, vazio de recordações.

Era o resultado de firmar um lar, em meio a uma guerra.

Dizia-se que o inverno era o recomeço.

Onde tudo acabava para renascer.

Mas ela o encarava como o fim. O fim de uma fase, mas ainda assim, sem o início da próxima.

Seus amigos estavam longe. Sua família, morta. Ela estivera sozinha por quase todo aquele ano, exceto por ele.

E agora, nem com ele ela contava mais.

Ela sempre havia acreditado que o amor venceria tudo.

Agora já não estava mais tão certa.

A morena desviou o olhar da janela onde estivera por grande parte do dia admirando os flocos de neve caírem preguiçosos lá fora.

Eles não derretiam. Estava tão frio que eles permaneciam acumulando-se sobre os galhos e o balanço do jardim.

_"Estamos seguros." _

_Era o que ele afirmava sorrindo para ela._

_Se alguém tivesse lhe contado seu futuro há anos atrás, ela teria chamado essa pessoa de louco. Ou teria tomado mais cuidado e tal futuro jamais teria sido concretizado._

_Estava feliz por não ter sabido._

"_Feche os olhos." Ele pediu, sério, e ela concordou, se deixando conduzir pelas mãos enquanto ele a levava para os fundos da casa._

_Quando seus dedos frios deixaram o rosto da morena ela sorriu divertida e virou-se para ele._

"_Um balanço, Draco!" Exclamou num tom entre repressor e divertido._

"_Sim." Ele afirmou feliz. Conduziu-a até lá e obrigou-a a sentar-se e se deixar embalar por ele por longos minutos, ambos em silêncio e em paz, saboreando os poucos momentos que podiam partilhar juntos, em segredo, enquanto a guerra durasse._

_Os cabelos dela voando no ritmo do movimento. Os dele, ao passo do vento_.

E agora ele não estava mais ali, para embalá-la ou confortá-la, ou simplesmente estar com ela.

Ele havia partido.

Há quanto tempo?

Por quanto tempo?

_"Wait_

_Don't go so fast_

_I'm missing the moments as they pass…"_

"_Ninguém vai nos encontrar aqui. E eles vão entender quando a guerra acabar. Eu sei que vão. Eu não vou te deixar sozinha. Eu prometo."_

_Ela sabia que não era verdade._

_Seus amigos nunca entenderiam ou aceitariam._

_E ele precisava partir. Mesmo que prometesse que não o faria. Mesmo que realmente quisesse ficar._

_Mas ela acenou com a cabeça, não deixando uma única lágrima cair._

_Sabia que sentiria falta de tudo aquilo. Tudo acabaria cedo demais. _

Secou as lágrimas frias que caíram com as lembranças.

Não iria fraquejar agora.

Não queria.

Não podia.

Levantou-se da cadeira onde estava e caminhou em direção a porta dos fundos.

Mesmo com a neve, mesmo com o frio.

Sentou-se ao balanço e encarou o céu cinza.

Os olhos dele.

Frios como o inverno. Cinzas como o céu quando nevava.

Ela sempre gostara do inverno.

Fechou os olhos castanhos que ardiam mesmo com a luz fraca.

Há dias não saía da casa.

Sentiu-se renovada.

O frio era triste, mas a fazia sentir viva.

Fazia com que se movesse para aquecer-se e isso lhe dava força.

E ela precisava.

Não soube quanto tempo ficou ali, contemplando o céu, mas quando se decidiu a entrar, sentia-se melhor.

O inverno não dura para sempre.

Nem a guerra duraria.

E ele voltaria, pois tinha deixado para trás uma parte de si mesmo.

* * *

**N/a2: Tnx a telle que fez a capa, e à Sweet que me aturou enquanto eu escrevia, as always XD **

**R E V I E W !**


	2. Ressort

**N/a: O título significa Primavera, em Francês.**

_

* * *

_

** Ressort******

A primavera é o recomeço. Não é uma nova chance, é uma continuidade.

Para que tudo que se foi, e teve forças para resistir, possa voltar.

O recomeço de tudo é lento.

Não se podem pular fases para que a nova vida não seja prejudicada.

Cada broto nasce pequeno, surge de dentro das sementes que permaneceram adormecidas anteriormente.

A vida se faz e se mostra.

Revela-se a cada segundo.

E dá a oportunidade para que tudo que estava inerte, se liberte.

_"Good morning_

_The night is over and gone… " _

Era uma chuva leve que caía, que mais perturbava que molhava e o ar estava quente mesmo assim.

Os som dos passos cansados morriam com o barulho lento e contínuo da água.

Tudo que ele queria era chegar em casa.

Via o jardim da frente, e o sol fraco, ainda nascendo, que teimava em brilhar, apesar da garoa, começava iluminar todas as pequenas flores que estavam alegremente dançando com o vento.

Mas não prestava atenção nisso.

Casa. Sua casa.

Era tudo que queria.

Entrou no lugar onde havia ficado por tão pouco tempo e sentiu um cheiro adocicado no ar.

Incensos.

Subiu as escadas com passos leves e parou à porta do quarto principal.

O vidro da janela estava fechado, mas suas cortinas estavam abertas, deixando à vista a garoa e o sol pálido.

Um mar de cabelos castanhos emoldurava o rosto da jovem que dormia. Cada cacho se perdendo entre os lençóis claros e alguns caindo em seu rosto, escondendo parcialmente sua face.

Como se tivesse sentido que ele estava ali, Hermione abriu os olhos e saiu correndo da cama para atirar-se nos braços do loiro.

Draco a abraçou de volta, segurando-a firmemente contra ele, como que para sugar o calor do corpo dela.

Hermione se afastou e olhou fundo nos olhos cinza do rapaz e então desceu o olhar para seu rosto e seu corpo.

Estava ferido e suas roupas tinham vestígios de sangue e pó.

Seu rosto estava manchado pela chuva e expressava cansaço, mas também alívio.

O cheiro de incenso espalhado pela casa, as poucas coisas que eles tinham guardado de sua vida em comum, a mulher que ele escolhera para viver ao seu lado em seus braços.

Era o que ele mais precisava naquele momento.

Entre os braços de Draco, Hermione sentiu-se, pela primeira vez, em meses, realmente em casa.

Lar, não era onde suas coisas conhecidas e já usadas estavam.

Lar era onde eles pudessem estar juntos.

E era tudo que importava.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Hermione pegou as duas mãos dele e o conduziu para o banheiro, sem desviarem os olhares por nenhum segundo.

Abriu as torneiras da banheira e, lentamente começou a despi-lo, com delicadeza, correndo os dedos pela pele clara dele, deslizando a sua mão por cada um dos machucados que eram visíveis em suas costas e peito.

Desabotoou sua camisa e contornou-o, ficando em suas costas enquanto a tirava, notando que ele deixava escapar suspiros contidos de dor, a cada vez que passava a mão por algum ferimento mais recente, por mais gentil que o toque dela fosse.

A morena correu os dedos pela barriga dele, terminando de despi-lo e ajudou-o a entrar na banheira.

Draco fechou os olhos e deixou que ela o banhasse.

Estava entorpecido pela exaustão e nada no mundo lhe parecia melhor do que ficar ali, sentindo as mãos de Hermione percorrerem seu corpo.

Sempre tão leves, tão delicadas... era como nascer novamente.

_"I thought once_

_this dark would last for so long…" _

A morena estava ajoelhada ao lado da banheira e, quando ele finalmente reabriu os olhos, viu a preocupação refletir em seus olhos castanhos.

Estendeu uma das mãos e gentilmente puxou o rosto da jovem para perto do seu, inclinando-se na direção dela.

Quando suas bocas se tocaram, esqueceram tudo que estava lhes atormentando.

A guerra que continuava e da qual precisavam fugir, os amigos dela que eram intolerantes com esse romance, os antigos companheiros dele que não hesitariam em matar a mulher que ele amava.

Nada importava. Só a pele dos dois, seu contato, suas mãos.

Aquilo era a verdadeira florescência da vida.

Era a continuidade.

Era primavera.

Draco levantou-se e levou Hermione junto, sem permitir que suas bocas se separassem. Repentinamente, a exaustão e o cansaço o haviam abandonado.

Ele se sentia vivo.

Ela se sentia completa.

Afastaram-se alguns centímetros e, delicadamente, tocou as alças da camisola que ela usava, deixando-as escorregar sobre seus ombros, seguindo o movimento do tecido, beijando-a levemente no pescoço e cabelos, enquanto Hermione deixava suas mãos passearem pelas costas dele, subindo para os cabelos platinados e segurando-os com força enquanto buscava a boca dele mais uma vez e retomava o beijo.

Draco a ergueu alguns centímetros, sem esforço e foi até a cama, deitando-a sobre os lençóis que recendiam a incenso e ao perfume que ela usava.

Encararam-se por longos segundos, sem necessidade de falar, de expressar nada em palavras.

O loiro colocou seus braços de cada lado dela e desceu o rosto novamente para beija-la.

Com urgência dessa vez, um beijo exigente que ela correspondia, puxando-o para mais perto com uma das mãos, que ainda estava entre os cabelos do loiro.

Com a outra entrelaçou os dedos dele nos seus. Draco chegou ainda mais perto dela, seus corpos finalmente se tocando, nenhum espaço entre eles, sem nada que atrapalhasse o toque.

Hermione deixou escapar um suspiro quando sentiu Draco sobre ela.

Ele também não se continha, os sons se misturando à chuva primaveril que caía e batia na janela de seu quarto.

Juntos seguiram até que seus corpos estivessem satisfeitos e cansados, mas contentes.

Suas almas completas como uma só.

Adormeceram entrelaçados e calmos.

O pesadelo e a escuridão estavam longe.

Nenhuma guerra destruiria a sua paz agora.

Era primavera.

E eles eram a continuidade.

E estavam livres...

Por estarem um no outro.

* * *

**NA2: Tnx one more time, telle pela capa, Sweet pelo ouvido XD**


End file.
